Call me, someday
by Futaku4ever
Summary: Males bikin Summary, lagian gak bisa bikin #plak langsung aja baca storynya ya!


**Author's note **: hahaha….. setelah berbulan bulan menjadi silent reader, akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic juga, horee..#plak oke karena ini fanfic pertama futa, jadi kalau amburadul, ya sudahlah. Dari pada ba to the cot alias bacot, langsung aja deh ke story nya

* * *

Call me, Someday

Rate : K

Genre : Humor (ya lah, orang author gak bisa yang lain #plak)

Warning : Shounen ai, OOC, AU, dll (yang author males sebutin #plak)

Diclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

**Elizaveta POV**

Akhirnya liburan musim panas pun tiba, senangnya. Selama beberapa bulan kedepan, gak akan ketemu sama si tukang asem, lumayan bisa tenang. Enaknya ngapain ya, baca novel udah, membereskan rumah udah, terus apalagi ya yang bisa dikerjakan? Dari pada bergalau galau ria memikirkan apa yang harus aku kerjakan, mending melihat keluar tak masalah kan, lagian tak ada yang melarang juga!

Aku pun berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat pemandangan diluar. Ah, ternyata hampir tidak berubah ya semenjak aku masuk asrama. Entah aku sedang melamun atau apa, tiba- tiba aku melihat seorang cowok yang GANTENG BANGET melebihi roderich. Dia pun berjalan kedepan dan mengambil pemontong rumput yang berada di halaman rumahku.

Kenapa aku jadi deg degan gini? Apa aku lagi jatuh cintrong *?* ya sama dia? Emang bener kata ratna, jatuh cinta itu sejuta rasanya ingin rasanya memandanginya terus, sayang aku tak sempat menyapanya, dia nya udah pergi duluan, ya gagal deh pedekatenya.

* * *

" Hei elizaveta, tolong bersikan mobilku yang awesome ya, hahaha…" perintah Gilbert kepadaku. Hah.., kukira aku tak akan bertemu si albino itu, taunya takdir berkata lain, salah apa aku ini (telenovela mode on)? Kenapa harus si albino yang kesini? Mending gak bawa sama teman segengnya, lah ini bawa.

Kalua bukan gara gara ibuku, sudah ku hajar mereka pake _frying__pan_ku. Dengan berat hati akupun membersihkan mobilnya Gilbert. Sedang aku mengabsen kebun binatang, aku melihat dia sedang membetulkan mobil. Kalau gini, aku semangat mencuci mobilnya. Pucuk dicinta, err… terus apa ya, aku lupa #plak. Abaikan yang tadi. Sambil mencuci mobil, aku pun melirik pandang kearahnya. dia memang ganteng dilihat darimanapun. Tanpa sadar, aku menaiki depan mobil dan karena sedang melamun, aku pun jatuh kebawah. Sialan, sakit nih.

Saat aku terjatuh, aku pun membayangkan dia menembakku dan menjadi kekasih, lalu dia melamarku, dan kami menikah hingga akhirnya mempunyai anak, ah indahnya hidup. Aku pun tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri sambil menutup mataku.

Entah ini halusinasi atau apa, aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku. "hei, halo, kau tak apa – apa nona?" suaranya begitu keren, saat aku membuka mataku, terlihat dia sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Sontak wajahku memerah, langsung saja aku menerima uluran tangannya dan bangkit dari impianku, sejenak.

"Anda tak apa – apa nona, tadi kulihat nona jatuh dari mobil, apa nona baik baik saja" tanyanya. Entah mengapa, melihatnya sedekat ini, aku seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh. Saat kulihat tubuhnya, oh my dia memang keren banget… rambut pirang jeraminya kontras dengan matanya yang hijau emaerald, tubuhnya yang sispek dan suaranya yang keren banget, ya meski alisnya yang tebelnya seperti hutan amazon, tapi itulah daya tariknya!

"Ummm… tak apa apa kok, oh ya namaku Elizaveta Héderváry, kau" tanpa basa – basi aku pun bertanya padanya. "Aku Arthur Kirkland, senang bertemu denganmu elizaveta, kapan kapan kita bertemu lagi" diapun pergi sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya padaku. Akhirnya aku pun tau namanya, Arthur Kirkland, nama yang bagus seperti orangnya. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Ah, hampir saja aku lupa, pekerjaanku mencuci mobil kan belum selesai, sontak aku langsung melanjutkan mencuci mobil. Sialan kau albino, liat saja nanti, kau akan bertemu dengan _frying pan_ ku.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, beberapa hari pun berlalu. Aku pun selalu bertemu denganya dan sesekali menyapa, ataupun mengobrol. Ternyata Arthur orangnya asik diajak bicara rupanya. Dia memang tipeku. Karena aku terlalu suka padanya, dengan berat hati, aku pun memanggil si tuan asem n geng nya, dan meminta saran supaya aku bisa lebih pedekate denganya.

"halo, orang awe- eh elizaveta, tumben kau datang kerumahku yang awesome, ada apa? Pasti kangenya dengan ku yang sangat awesome ini! Kesesese~" dasar narsis, siapa juga yang kangenin lu, amit amit dah. Kalau bukan gara gara itu, gw ogah kesini. "diam lah tuan asem, aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu, tapi aku sedang mencari francis" kataku langsung to the poin.

"hei aku ini awesome, bukan asem. Dan kalau francis yang tidak awesome itu, dia ada didalam" gilbert pun mempersilahkan ku masuk, dan langsung aku mencari francis. Saat menemukannya, dia sedang minum wine dengan tenangnya, dan kebiasaannya membuka baju dan menutupi vital regionnya, menggunakan mawar memang tidak berubah.

"mon Cherie, ternyata ada elizaveta ada apa? Kau kangen ya sama abang? Tenang abang akan selalu disini kok" gak gilbert gak temennya sama aja. Francis pun langsung mengedipkan matanya dan, **BUKKKK!** Aku pun menghajarnya dengan frying pan ku. "siapa yang kangen padamu? Aku datnag kesini untuk meminta saran padamu, tau" jawabku. "saran apa? Nii-san siap member jawabannya kok!" jawab francis, dan lagi lagi mengedip dengan genitnya padaku.

Dan sekali lagi akupun menghajarnya menggunakan frying panku. "sekali lagi kau mengedip padaku, kujamin besok kau tidak bisa melihat mathari terbit" ancamku. Dalam sekejab, francispun diam, akhirnya. "francis, aku minta bantuanmu supaya bisa pedekate dengan seseorang, dan jangan memberi solusi yang bodoh padaku" kataku. "oh tenyata tentang cinta, tenang, mon Cherie aku akan membantumu, mendekatlah..-" akupun langsung menyiapkan frying pan ku "-.. calm down, aku tak akan meraepmu, suer. Cuma ngasuh tau kok" yah, karena aku terdesak, aku pun mendekat dan francis pun mengasih tauku caranya.

* * *

1 hari pun berlalu sejak francis mengasuh tauku caranya. Kali ini aku akan menyiapkan kejutan padanya, dengan bantuan bad touch trio, tentunya. Aku pun segera melihat arthutr yang sedang berjalan jalan sekitar komplek, dengan segera aku pun menghampirinya. "hai elizaveta, ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang berlari marathon" "kau mau ke kerumah ku gak, lebih tepatnya kegarasi ku, soalnya ada hal penting yang aku mau kasih tau" jawabku dengan mantap.

"hmmm… mumpung gak ada kerjaan, aku ikut denganmu, git' mendengar jawabnnya, aku langsung menarik tangannya dan langsung menuju garasiku. Sesampainya di garasiku, terlihat bad touch trio sedang menyiapkan alat music. Segera aku menyapa mereka, dan yang terjadi entah mengapa pandangan Arthur kepada francis pun menusuk dan begitu sebaliknya, sampai akhirnya-

"bloody hell, kenap lu ada disini wine bastard?"

"ah, gak usah malu malu mon ami, kangen ya sama nii – san?"

"apa lu bilang kodok…."

Dan terjadi lah perang ketiga antara Arthur dan francis. Bukannya ngasih kejutan, malah berantem (futa : sabar aja ya elizaveta, emang udah takdir kok) ini lagi author, bukannya nye mangatin malah ngehina. Anyway, ini kan garasi gw, dan mereka udah mulai lempar lempar barang tuh. Daripada ntar gw yang akhirnya ngeberesin, langsung gw hentiin aja perkelahian mereka.

**BUKKKK!** Dan mereka berdua pun diam sambil mengelus kepalanya yang udah gw tampol pake frying pan gw. Langsung gw meberikan tatapan deathglare, dan berhasil. "Arthur, tunggu disini ya, aku kedalam dulu" jawab ku yang langsung menuju kekamar. Samar samar terdengar suara dari Arthur.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku sudah berganti baju dan langsung menuju keluar. Arthur pun sepertinya terpana dengan penampilanku. Langsung aku menyambar mic yang telah tersedia. "lagu ini ku persembahkan untukmu Arthur" jawabku dengan mantap dan langsung menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

* * *

Saat aku bernyanyi, aku melihat Arthur tengah memperhatikan seseorang, pasti aku deh hahaha… *gr tingkat si dewi*?*. selesai menyanyikan lagu, aku langsung berjalan menuju Arthur. "Arthur, bagaimana laguku bagus kan?" tanyaku. "bagus, git" jawabnya. "tunggu disini ya, aku kedalam sebentar" tanpa basa basi aku langsung masuk kedalam mengambil pulpen serta selembar kertas.

Di kertas itu, aku menulis nomor hp ku. Saat aku keluar, aku melihat Arthur berjabat dengan Antonio, dan meberikannya selembar kertas. Saat ku intip, ternyata itu KERTAS BERISIKAN NOMOR HP ARTHUR! Gimana aku gak shok coba, ternya Arthur itu MAHO. Hancur sudah impianku. Hah… kadang rencana tidak pernah berjalan dengan sukses.

Aku juga melihat Antonio shok karena mendapat itu. Ya mungkin Arthur bukan jodohku, tapi hey aku kan bisa nge stalker mereka, lumayan fotonya kan bisa dijual, hehehe….

**Elizaveta POV End**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Garing ya? Sudah futa duga. Futa gak bisa menulis fanfic dengan benar, HUAAA…. Humor aja gagal, apalagi Romance. Palingan juga ancur. Maklum, authorkan masih newbie. Ya sud, daripada futa menagis nagis ria, Review minna!


End file.
